


hoodie

by doitsushine92



Series: Dreamies A/B/O [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung-centric, Lucas loves his tiny friends, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, Sick Fic, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of one-sided markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Jisung is bound to present any time now. Cue fun times.





	hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> this gets angsty for like a hot second lmao but uh the angst isn't for jisung it's actually on donghyuck. this was supposed to be chensung but i clearly went in a different direction than i wanted to
> 
> say it with me: yukhei has big arms so he can hug all his tiny friends

There aren’t many things that bother Jisung. He doesn’t like it when people touch his food without his permission, he hates feet more than anything and he absolutely despises slugs, those slimy spawns of Satan, but other than that, Jisung considers himself to be a pretty laid back guy.

But today. Today _everything_ is bothering Jisung, from the scratchiness of his blanket to the police sirens raging outside his bedroom window and the warmth of the sun on his skin and the sound of his alarm clock blaring obnoxiously loud on his bedside table.

“Mom,” Jisung whines childishly when he reaches the kitchen, resting his forehead on the cool granite of the countertop. “I think I’m sick.”

His mom and dad share a look that Jisung doesn’t see before his mom crosses the kitchen and lays a hand on his head to feel his temperature. She purses her lips immediately and goes to retrieve an ice pack from the cooler. “Honey, what else do you feel? Shivers, headache, what?”

Jisung shrugs, a little lost. “My head feels fuzzy and… I think I’m shaking? I feel like it, anyway.” Jisung brings both hands up to his face and watches them closely with narrowed eyes – they’re steady, despite the sensation Jisung has of them shaking like a leaf.

His father folds the newspaper he’d been reading and puts it on the table, lifting his chin up a little bit to take a whiff of the room. “It’s the lunar fever, son,” he says after a second. “You’ll be presenting in a day or two.”

Jisung knows what the lunar fever is. Of course he does, any self-respecting wolf does. It means he’s going to finally be an adult in wolf-term, simultaneously a relief as well as a burden. Every boy in his family presents as an alpha or a least as a beta, so Jisung is definitely feeling the pressure to do the same.

“Would you like to stay home today?” his mother asks him with a frown.

Wouldn’t he? “No, I have a History exam today, I can’t skip. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

His mother doesn’t look too happy with his decision, but Jisung really can’t skip school today. Making up for missed History assignments is a pain with their teacher and Jisung would rather get it over with today.

“Well, at least have a large breakfast, _here_ , where I can see you,” his mother compromises. “And I’ll have Mark make sure you eat a healthy lunch, too.”

“Mom,” Jisung whines, this time with exasperation. “I’m not a baby; you don’t have to set Mark hyung after me.”

“It’s not setting him up after you, darling, I just want you to be okay,” his mom explains, and Jisung feels really bad he snapped at her. She’s just looking after him.

 

The only reason he’s allowed to go to school is because Mark shows up at his doorstep ten minutes before the bus does, a reassuring grin on his face as he tells Jisung’s mom there’s nothing to worry about and he’ll take care of her son.

Mark is every parent’s favourite friend because of his calm demeanour and seemingly responsible behaviour, but Jisung knows that’s not entirely true. Yes, Mark is responsible, possibly the most responsible one among them along with Renjun, and yes, Mark isn’t as rowdy as Yukhei or Donghyuck or Jaemin. But that doesn’t mean he’s the saint all of their parents think he is. Of course, he’s more likely to go along with their stupid plans when Renjun has already been convinced, but Jisung has seen him do shit even after Renjun refuses. On those occasions, Yukhei is always to blame.

“Come on, Jisung-ah, we don’t want to be late,” Mark pats his shoulder in a comforting manner. Jisung follows him to the car, where Yukhei is waiting, unsurprisingly, playing on his phone. Chenle is in the backseat, apparently doing some last minute revision for their History exam, but he shoves the textbook into his backpack when Jisung enters the car, scooting over to the window so Jisung will have more space.

"You look like shit," Yukhei says as a way of greeting, pouting when Mark slaps his arm.

"Thanks, hyung," Jisung grumbles. He doesn't think twice before he scoots over to Chenle and wiggles under his arm, seeking the comfort from his best friend.

(If Jaemin ever hears him say Chenle is his best friend, he'll probably have a stroke, and Jisung really doesn't feel like dealing with that.)

Chenle doesn't say anything, but he rubs Jisung's neck with his thumb and releases some relaxing pheromones that actually do the job, and Jisung immediately feels his tight muscles loosen up, giving in to Chenle's attempt to help him.

When they get to school, Jisung nearly turns around and runs back home. He never realized how loud the school could be until today, his ears ringing within minutes of their arrival. Mark has English first period on the other side of school, but Yukhei offers to walk Jisung to class.

Jisung hasn't spent much time with the older boy, just the two of them, but Yukhei is kind, and he's easy-going and his presence is comforting, so Jisung doesn't see the harm. Chenle sticks with them for half the trip until they arrive to the biology lab, but he makes Jisung promise to text him if he doesn't feel well.

Yukhei doesn't try to make small talk, thank god, but he still keeps a hand on Jisung’s shoulder, and Jisung is thankful for that. He doesn't like the strange looks people are giving him the entire trip to math. Even after they reach the classroom, Yukhei accompanies him to his seat and offers him the hoodie he had been carrying around. Jisung likes to pretend he doesn't blush at the thoughtfulness. Jisung waits until Yukhei is out of sight before he pulls the hoodie over his head, the hood resting comfortably in the middle of his forehead. It’s too big on him, clearly, but it carries the warmth from Yukhei’s body and the scent of lime and it’s _so_ comfy.

For the following two hours, Jisung swims in and out of consciousness in class. He seems to be hearing and seeing things through a fish bowl, and at one point during art class he completely blacks out. That’s when he texts Chenle to pick him up.

Not five minutes later, Chenle is at the doorway of the classroom, talking to the professor in hushed tones. Their teacher, Mrs. Im, lets Jisung go with a sigh and a final reminder that they have an assignment due by Friday. Chenle takes Jisung’s hand and leads him to the nurse's office.

Chenle looks good today, Jisung notes absentmindedly. His hair is pushed away from his forehead and his cheekbones look sharper and he seems taller now? Which is weird, because last time Jisung checked he was the taller of the two, not Chenle? And his hand is warm, too, warm and comforting and the pressure is enough to keep Jisung grounded.

The nurse lets them stay until lunch, guiding them to one of the stretch beds. Jisung almost falls; face first, when he tries to sit down, so Chenle has to carry him. Under any other circumstances, it would be a little funny how Chenle struggles with Jisung’s lankiness, but Jisung fails to see that now.

“Hyung,” Jisung mumbles tiredly, dragging Chenle down with him on the stretcher. Chenle yelps in surprise, landing with a plop on the bed, and Jisung doesn’t waste a second before he’s wrapping long limbs around the Chinese boy and hiding his face in the soft texture of Chenle’s sweater. Jisung is still wearing the hoodie Yukhei gave him, and the combination of alpha and omega sooth him.

He doesn’t notice he’s dozing off until there’s a new presence in the room and Jisung peels his eyes open to see Yukhei talking to the nurse, turning his head to where the younger boys are when the nurse points in their direction. Yukhei is usually like an overexcited pup, but today he’s careful when he sits down next to them, opening his arms in a silent offering.

Jisung takes him up on it, crawling into Yukhei’s lap. Chenle doesn’t detach himself from him, so Yukhei ends up with the two of them on top of him. Jisung apologizes half-heartedly for the trouble, but he’s feeling warm and cosy and Yukhei smells like lavender and Jisung is a little intoxicated. Yukhei laughs, says something like, “I have enough room in my arms for the both of you,” and then Jisung falls asleep for sure.

 

The next time he wakes up, Mark is convincing the nurse to let Jisung go to lunch with them. The others are crowded around the door, apparently not being let in. The nurse is arguing that too many alphas might not be good for Jisung, but of course his friends argue with that. “Ma’am, we’re his best friends, we’re not going to hurt him,” Mark says. “Trust us.”

The nurse doesn’t look too happy about it, but she finally lets them in. Jaemin is immediately by Jisung’s side, fussing over him like the overprotective hyung he is. For the first time in a long time, Jisung doesn’t bother shaking him off. If Jaemin is surprised at his compliance, he doesn’t show it. Jaemin tears Yukhei’s arms off of Jisung to hug the younger boy himself, and Jisung goes willingly, nuzzling his face under Jaemin’s chin. The alpha coos something about Jisung being cute and pets his hair.

“He’s really out of it, huh?” Donghyuck murmurs from a few feet away. “Was I like this when I presented?”

“No, you were a pain in the ass,” Mark says easily. “You kept yelling in my ear about how hot it was. We were in winter. I had to open a window and nearly froze to death.”

“All I got from that is that you’d die for me,” Donghyuck laughs. The sound is too loud for Jisung and he whines, fisting Jaemin’s shirt in his hands. Mark hushes Donghyuck and the beta apologizes with a quiet, “Sorry, Jisung-ah.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung says, his voice muffled by the fabric of Jaemin’s school shirt. Jaemin continues to pets his hair and whisper soothing words.

“Are you hungry?” Jaemin asks him. Jisung thinks about it for a second, just now noticing the rumbling of his stomach, then nods his affirmation. “Let’s go, pup.”

It takes the combined effort of Jaemin and Yukhei to lift Jisung off the bed, and then Jaemin keeps an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Jeno and Renjun lead the way out of the nurse’s office and down the hall, Donghyuck and Chenle on either side of the group, Jaemin and Jisung in the middle and Yukhei and Mark bringing up the rear. It registers in Jisung’s foggy mind that they’re creating a barrier between him and the rest of the school, and the sweetness of the action has Jisung’s heart swelling.

They walk past the cafeteria at the exact moment the doors swing open. Jisung is assaulted with all the different scents, fried chicken, rice, steamed vegetables, soup, instant noodles and a bunch of other smelly food and he nearly throws up. Jaemin holds him up, covers Jisung’s nose with his wrist and makes everyone pick up the pace.

Finally out of school, Jisung takes a deep breath of fresh air. His lungs were burning with the mix of the cafeteria, then Jaemin’s alpha scent overtook and Jisung doesn’t think he can take any more of this. While Mark and Jeno go back inside to pick up their meals, the others settle around the tree. Jisung rests his back on the trunk and lets his eyes slip closed. The others are having none of it, however, and keep Jisung awake with mindless chatter and constant questions of his wellbeing.

They – or well, mostly Jaemin – force Jisung to eat. It’s just a sandwich, it’s got some roast beef and is drowned in tomato sauce, mayo and mustard, just the way Jisung likes it. Jaemin rubs his back and wipes his mouth after every bite, and even if he’s starting to act like a neurotic mother, Jisung still appreciates it.

Jisung’s dread to go back to class must show on his face, because Donghyuck speaks up loudly five minutes before the bell rings, “Jisung-ah! Come to the bathroom with me.”

Jaemin and Mark try to argue, but Jisung catches Donghyuck’s eye and he scrambles to his feet. Jeno has to stabilize him with a hand on his lower back, but Jisung manages to walk to Donghyuck’s side. The beta links fingers with him and drags him away from their friends before anyone else can say anything.

Inside the school, instead of turning the corner to the bathrooms, Donghyuck keeps walking, all the way to the back doors on the other side of the building. Jisung wants to voice out his confusion, but his throat is parched and he fears nothing will come out.

Donghyuck sneaks them both out of the school to the abandoned yard. There’s a high fence separating the school grounds from an alley. Jisung still has enough state of mind to know that outside of the alley is the student’s parking lot.

“Well, this is going to be tricky, but,” Donghyuck says and then starts climbing the fence. Jisung gapes, wondering what is wrong with his hyung.

“Hyung, what is wrong with you?” Jisung shout-whispers. Donghyuck pauses on his way up, looks down at Jisung with raised eyebrows, and says, “Nothing’s wrong with me, Jisunggie.”

Jisung splutters. “I’m driving you home,” Donghyuck explains. “Jeno is too careless with his keys anyway, this will teach him.”

“I can’t climb the fence,” Jisung reminds him slowly, as if talking to a child.

“You won’t!” Donghyuck reassures him. “You just have to go to the front entrance of the school and wait for me there. I’ll drive the car around. Oh, and don’t tell the others, Mark will never get off my ass if he knows I’m doing this.”

“They’re going to find out eventually,” Jisung mumbles, but he still does as he’s told. He waits for Donghyuck to swing a leg over the fence before retreating back into the school.

The other students are slowly going into class. They’re in the first five minutes of class, which means the professors won’t be marking them tardy just yet, and Jisung takes that excuse to be rushing. He prays to every deity out there no one thinks about stopping him.

Thankfully, no one does, and he makes it to the front of the school unscathed. Jisung has to squint to see under the harsh sunlight that’s hurting his corneas, but he spots Donghyuck sitting on the front seat of Jeno’s car, waving him over frantically. Jisung wobbles to him, ignoring the protests from his aching joints. Finally inside the car, Jisung shakes off Donghyuck’s petting and he grumbles at him to start the engine.

They pull out of the school without a hitch, but Jisung doesn’t dare breathe until they’re a block away. He and Donghyuck relax at the same time, and then giggle together. Donghyuck drives with ease, Jisung notices, especially for someone who seems to have his own personal chauffer. Donghyuck has one hand on the wheel and the other on Jisung’s thigh, rubbing comforting circles over his school pants. Jisung won’t ever admit this out loud, but it’s nice.

“Is that… Yukhei’s sweater?” Donghyuck asks him carefully. They’ve been driving in silence for a couple of minutes and they’re already two blocks from getting to Jisung’s house.

Jisung looks down to himself, startled to find he’s still wearing it. He’d thought about giving it back – in fact, he’s sure he did. Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him, and if that’s the case, then it’s a relief Donghyuck convinced him to go home.

His parents are still at work when Donghyuck parks in the driveway. Jisung knows his mother gets off at five, while his father will probably stay later since he’s on a deadline; Jisung heard him complain about it days ago.

“Yeah,” Jisung replies belatedly. “Yukhei hyung gave it to me this morning.”

“Huh,” Donghyuck hums.

Once inside the house, Jisung drops on the couch and doesn’t’ move until Donghyuck manhandles him into a reclining position, with his back on the armrest. “Why were you so surprised about the sweater?” Jisung mumbles.

“It’s nothing, really,” Donghyuck shrugs. He’s clearly uncomfortable, and Jisung already decided he won’t push him if he doesn’t want to talk about it, but Donghyuck keeps talking, clumsily fiddling with the throw pillows, looking for the TV remote. “It’s just… it was mine, before. Well, no, it wasn’t actually mine, it was Mark’s? But he always let me wear it, to the point where it was always at my house and my mom would always wash it on Sundays and,” he stops his rambling, takes a deep breath. Jisung eyes Donghyuck warily, noting the strange redness that’s starting to accumulate in his eyes, “when we had our… fight,” Donghyuck gulps, “Mark demanded to have it back. He said he needed it but I guess he just wanted to give it to his boyfriend.”

Jisung doesn’t know what to say. He knows Mark and Donghyuck had a fight – everyone knows, they weren’t subtle about it – and while he never really found out about what happened, he knows they made up earlier this year and things went back to normal, enough for Jisung to push it to the back of his mind. Except, seeing Donghyuck looking so vulnerable right now, it brings back the memories of how tired he seemed for months, how dimmed the light in his eyes was.

“I’m sorry hyung,” is all Jisung can come up with. It’s unbelievably lame, but Jisung has never been good with words, alright? That’s why Chenle always does the oral presentations at school.

Donghyuck smiles suddenly, so bright Jisung is taken aback, and he ruffles the maknae’s hair. “Ah, don’t worry about hyung, Jisung-ah. It’s fine! Mark and I are friends again, so there’s no need to look so down.”

“R-right,” Jisung smiles. He hopes Donghyuck doesn’t go through any more extreme mood swings this afternoon or he’ll give him the whiplash of his life.

“I’ll go make you some tea!” Donghyuck stands up from the couch and runs to the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder. “Or would you rather have some hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate sounds nice,” Jisung admits.

Ten minutes later, Jisung cuddles up to Donghyuck despite the elder’s pretend complaints. They put on a random show on TV and don’t speak, the volume set low enough to lull Jisung into a fuzzy state of sleepiness. He vaguely wonders if sleeping so much is bad for his health before he dozes off again.

 

There are _way_ too many people in his room. Jisung woke up when Jeno called Donghyuck to demand he gets his car back, and now the entire gang is sprawled in various spots of his room, Jaemin taking the grand prize for most coddling hyung as he sits on Jisung’s bed, the younger boy on his lap. Jisung would complain, except he’s too comfortable to do that.

Jeno and Renjun are squabbling over the Wii, failing to agree on a game to play. Yukhei and Chenle are lazing on the beanbags Jisung has in the corner, random bouts of laughter startling Jisung every once in a while. At least, Jisung is happy to see Donghyuck and Mark talking on the windowsill.

“Hyung, can we go to the kitchen?” Jisung asks Jaemin. His mother is home already, and after she made sure Jisung was okay and no one was hungry, she retreated to her home office to do some last minute work before dinner. Still, Jisung is craving chips.

In the kitchen, Jisung digs around the cabinets in search for the bag of potato chips he knows are in there somewhere. When he turns around, Jaemin is staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Spill,” the older boy says.

As much as Jisung would love to pretend he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, he knows he’s transparent to Jaemin. Everyone is. “Do you know why Donghyuck hyung and Mark hyung got into that fight?”

To his credit, Jaemin doesn’t look too surprised at the question. Jisung watches him sigh and lean back into the counter, undoing the tie on his uniform. “Don’t tell Donghyuck I told you, he’ll kick my ass.”

“Alright,” Jisung promises.

“Donghyuck was… sort of in love with Mark?” Jaemin groans. “No, scratch that, he was in love with Mark. And Mark, being the wimp he is, couldn’t find a subtler way of letting him down than to ignore him. Donghyuck didn’t confess to him or anything, but Mark could tell. Obviously, Donghyuck didn’t take that very well, started pushing Mark to talk to him and eventually they had a huge fight. You know they didn’t talk to each other for weeks after that, right?”

Jisung nods. “That’s why. Mark couldn’t be in the same room as Donghyuck and Donghyuck was miserable. Eventually, they made up – don’t ask me how, no one knows. Then Mark and Yukhei started dating and things settled down.”

“But…” Jisung hesitates to ask the next question. Considering Jaemin’s frown, he knows what Jisung is going to say. “I though you guys got together two years ago?”

Jaemin purses his lips and nods tightly. Jisung notices the clench in his jaw and promptly drops the subject. “Let’s go back upstairs!”

Jeno takes one look at Jisung and breaks out in a grin. “Hey, you look a lot better! How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Jisung echoes, munching on the chips. He plops down next to Jeno and watches as Renjun destroys him at Mario Kart. “It only took me five naps but,” he shrugs.

“Does that mean Jaemin is going to stop reeking of worry now?” Renjun chuckles. He ducks to avoid the shoe thrown his way.

“It also means you can all go home now,” Jisung smarts. Jeno swats his knee. Jisung supposes he could have gone for the head but didn’t considering the day he just had. Jisung decides to count his blessings.

Eventually, they do go home, but only because their mothers start calling and Jisung’s mom is clearly too tired to keep entertaining them. The last one to go is Donghyuck, but before he can cross the threshold to Jisung’s house, Jisung stops him.

“Hyung,” Jisung fidgets. “Uh, here. Take this.”

Donghyuck’s eyes light up when Jisung hands over the sweater, but he stomps it down to feigned disinterest. “That’s not necessary, Jisunggie.”

“No, no, you,” Jisung argues, “you seemed like you wanted it back. I don’t need it anymore, anyway. Jaemin hyung gave me his before he left.”

“I,” Donghyuck gapes, but he takes the hoodie gingerly. Jisung smiles and waves him out, but he still doesn’t miss how Donghyuck hugs the hoodie to his chest before climbing into his mother’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS GOT ANGSTY but i read a hyuckhei that got me thinkint about the alleged markhyuck fight of 2017 and i started craving some content and now im going to go read markhyuck to my heart's content uwu 
> 
> if you have a headcannon, leave it on my cc!! marian_9 and i can write you a drabble about it; i'm not taking requests for full fics until i finish the ones i already have, but im more than happy to write little things for you guys on my cc. and if you want to talk or yell at me about this fic or nct in general, my twt is @doitsushine92
> 
> edit: alright, i noticed many people were confused about this chapter and i realize i should have explained some things better, which i apologize for. to clear things up:  
> 1\. this particular one shot is set in february 2018, a little bit after jisung's birthday. in this universe, wolves will usually present around the ages of 15-16, the latest at 17. i was going to write a little follow up to this, but it doesn't seem like i'll have the time, so i'm just going to spoil yall: jisung is an omega. weee  
> 2\. the markhyuck: 00z officially got together in early 2017, although the /thing begins in late 2016. i have one shot lined up that's going to be the backstory for them, but it's a long one, since it's going to include how everyone developed their feelings, the getting-together, the change in dynamics, etc. i'm also going to expand on markhyuck, but i can say this: donghyuck did have feelings for mark for a long time (since they were like 13, i'm pretty sure most of us have had those crushes oml) but he doesn't anymore. the tension that might still be there comes from the fight they had, which was obviously a blow to their friendship, but donghyuck isn't in love with him anymore. that's all i can say for now since i don't want to ruin the story, so i guess you'll just have to wait for the next update and see!
> 
>  
> 
> maybe buy me a cup of coffee juseyo http://ko-fi.com/doitsushine


End file.
